At present, some input methods provide a voice input function. When using the voice input function of an input method to input, the user usually utilizes a method of inputting after converting the inputted voice into sentences.
However, when this method is used for voice input, it cannot meet the user's need to input different kinds of emojis in different situations. The voice input function is relatively simple.